


Life's A Beach

by ungracefulfalling



Series: May 27th-29th Fic Party [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: beach family day, dean said he wanted to retire to the beach, for citra my lovely orange, i doNT EVEN KNOW WHERE THIS PROMPT WENT IM SORRY, im sad about this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4023538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ungracefulfalling/pseuds/ungracefulfalling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Dean and Cas discuss parenting skills and Sam cheats at volleyball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life's A Beach

"Sam you're  _cheating_!" 

 

"How am I cheating?"

 

"You're like 10 feet tall you can't just block an  _awesome_ shot like that, holy shit!"

 

Dean sat up from where he was lying on the beach towel, and although Cas' hands felt  _amazing_ rubbing sunscreen into his aching shoulders, scolding adopted daughters was like a  _thing_ , right?

 

"Claire, language!" Dean hollered, hoping she would hear him.

 

"Yeah, thanks dad!" Claire yelled back sarcastically. "I'll remember that next time. Whenever I want to say a bad word, I'll just say the worst word that comes to my mind!"

 

Dean scoffed and shoved his head back onto the towel on the warm sand, hearing Cas laughing under his breath as he went back to massaging in the sunscreen.

 

"What are we gonna do with her?" Dean said, voice muffled in the towel.

 

"I don't know," Cas laughed, bringing his hands away to rub the excess cream on his hands onto his arms. "What  _are_ we going to do with her?"

 

"We can always send her to military school," Dean laughed, flipping himself around and sitting up on the beach towel. He reached over to his boyfriend and pushed him down onto the towel on his stomach, reaching for the sunscreen to return the favor. "That's a parenting thing, right? You threaten to send them to military school?"

 

Cas snorted and laid his head sideways on the towel so he could speak understandably. "I'm not sure if that's the right approach."

 

"What are we supposed to do then?" Dean asked, squeezing the sunscreen onto his fingers and onto Cas' back. "Aren't we like...her parents now?"

 

"I don't know, are we?"

 

"Tell Sam to stop  _cheating_ , Dean!" Claire's voice rang over Dean's head as he continued to rub in the white lotion. 

 

"Stop cheating, Sammy," Dean said, not looking up from Cas' back.

 

Sam laughed and held the volleyball high over Claire's head as she glared and rolled her eyes.

 

"Are neither of you going to do something about this rampant abuse of power?" she groaned. "This man is twice my size and I am here playing volleyball alone trying to come out of all this victorious. It's pretty pathetic."

 

Dean finally looked up then, giving his brother a knowing look until he finally dropped the volleyball from over Claire's head where she caught it without hesitation.

 

"Claire, do you consider Dean and I your guardians?" Cas spoke, out of nowhere.

 

Claire stared at Cas for a few moments, considering it as Dean stared, baffled, at Cas. "You mean like, are you two kind of my adoptive gay dads?" she asked. "Because if that's what you're asking then, yes."

 

Dean balked and opened his mouth to argue, but Cas shut him up with a finger to his lips. "Good to know," he smiled. "Now, you need help with Sam cheating at volleyball?""

 

Claire smirked and spun the volleyball on her finger as if it were a basketball. "You up for a game, Cas? You're invited too,  _dad._ Head's up," she laughed, throwing the ball in Dean's direction.

 

"Oh you just watch," Dean huffed, catching the volleyball at the last second and tucking it under his arm. "I don't even care if you, Cas, and Sam all form a team and play against me alone! I'll kick  _all_ your asses!"

 

Cas and Claire gasped simultaneously. 

 

"Dean,  _language!_ "


End file.
